Scars
by LightGuardian1
Summary: Things have been weird in the loud house, since Lynn could remember. But no days here have been as weird as these last few ones...
1. Hurt

Lynn's eyes shot open as the teen gripped her aching chest. Her staggered breaths were shallow, barely even alive at all. That's because she shouldn't be. She looked to the alarm clock next to her.

"It's only 4am." she hoarsely choked before laying back down on her bed. She looked to her right and saw the normal sight of Lucy passed out in the middle of writing.

On any normal day Lynn would've chuckled at the sight, but lately she's been a little... severely depressed.

"It happened again..." she solemnly spoke.

Lynn lifted her right arm to look at her new addition. A third scar, bigger than the ones before it, marked over her vein. It wasn't just there, she had markings all over her body. She could see them. She could even feel the pain of them. Why can't they?

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"No one believes me. No one remembers. They think I'm insane. That I want attention!" She grumbled as her arm gave way to the mattress with a slight bounce. She winced at the thought.

"Mom wants to put me in an asylum. Dad does too..." she remarked tearfully.

"Why don't they believe me?! Why don't they-" she broke down into tears. They flooded down her cheeks and dampened her pillow.

Lynn looked to her right again and saw Lucy grumble something in her sleep. The brunette covered her own mouth with her hand to muffle the sobs.

She hiccuped once or twice before taking another deep breath. She moved her hands away and allowed herself to take in much needed oxygen. Not that it mattered anyway.

"...remember" Lynn finished as tears continued to stain her already disfigured face.

She used her blanket to wipe away her tears as she tried to calm herself even more.

"It couldn't have been just a dream. It felt all too real." She pondered.

Her little brother Lincoln was being attacked by some sort of goons, she remembered, when one pulled a knife.

She had appeared, disguised to protect him, but it soon became to much. In her last moments, she pushed Linc out of the way and told him to run.

Then she felt a pain in her right wrist before she fell to the ground and the world went black.

That all happened. It had to! She remembered every detail! Even the pain and relief of death, only to wind up here. In her bed at 4 in the morning.

"I died. Again. And yet... I'm still here... why?" She questioned everything she'd ever come to known.

She told her friends, and they laughed. She told her parents, and they thought she was crazy. She told her siblings, and they accused her of wanting attention.

Lynn shed one final tear before she shut her eyes and fell asleep once more.


	2. Pain

RRRRRRIIIIIING!

The school bell of Royal Woods Middle School rang. 8th period was finally over and it was time to go home once again. It was Friday and everyone was in a good mood for the weekend. Everyone except a certain brunette.

Lynn had packed the last of her textbooks into her bag and closed the locker. She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Just another day in hell..." she sighed as she turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voiced shouted from the distance. Lynn kept walking hoping it was for someone else. She didn't need to be told off again by Margo or anyone of her "friends" do that matter. Especially not today.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder so she turned to see a boy struggling to catch his breath.

"I said... wait up." He wheezed as he gripped her shoulder for balance. Lynn recognized him almost instantly. It was her crush, Francisco. "Of all the times he wanted to talk, now was the worst possible one." she thought.

"Oh sorry. Thought that was for someone else." She stoically replied.

The Hispanic guy finally stood up and grasped some sense of air. He carried his usual goofy grin, complete with a chipped tooth which the girl in front of him gave him. His usual good mood was contagious as always, as it made the Loud girl crack a smile.

"I-It's ok!" He said cheerily.

"How was he always so chipper?", she thought. His dad's abusive, his mother doesn't do shit about it, and his friends are his bullies! Heck, SHE sometimes unintentionally bullies him!(Usually because her "Friends" rope her into doing so) How does he survive?

"What's up?" She smoothly spoke, hiding her pain deep inside of her to protect the fragile kid in front of her.

He looked at her cluelessly until a sudden realization hit him.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Um, Margo told me to give you something. Now where was it?" He bursted out which nearly made Lynn break down into laughter. There was always something about him that made her crack up even when she was really down. It's something she always admired about him.

He grabbed his blue backpack and swung it around to the front. He unzipped the top and rummaged threw the stacks of weekend homework and past assignments that had accumulated inside. He grabbed a small folded up note and turned to her.

A look of horror struck his face as his stuff including the note fell to the floor with a thunk! He let out a little whimper of fear as Lynn quickly turned around and looked for whatever was scaring him.

"L-Lynn?" He shakily spoke in fear of what she'd become. He froze and stared which really freaked Lynn out.

"F-Francisco!" She yelled while grabbing his shoulders and violently shaking to garner his attention. He was terrified at this new sight. It wasn't Lynn, but it was. The REAL Lynn. She was bleeding from her left temple and burning from her right. Her right eye had a slash mark over it resembling the one his father had given Fran for being "disrespectful".

Her left eye was whitewashed and her nose was bent into impossible angles. She had a multitude of different slash marks on her face which only made it eerier for him. Her expression was no different than her disguised self and that sent him over the edge.

Tears poured down his face and he clamped his mouth shut in sheer terror. Lynn gripped him into a tight hug, and that's when he noticed the cuts and bruises trailed down her arms and legs. His heart was way past dropped now. This was a new level of pain for Francisco.

She was damaged far beyond possible. She was broken beyond repair. His heart shattered into a million pieces as her image flickered back to her "normal" self.

"W-What happened?! Are you ok?!" The brunette quizzed him in a hush but dire tone. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. He gripped her harder at the thought of losing his own mind.

They didn't speak. They just stayed like this for a few moments until Fran let her go and backed away. He wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Lynn calmly asked to not scare him even more.

"I-I..." Francisco was on the verge of tears again. He took a deep breath then continued, " I saw you... only it wasn't you... it was some deformed broken version of you..." he shakily spoke.

Lynn's heart stopped in her chest.

"Y-you... you can see them?" She asked.

"See them? W-what do you mean?" He followed up curiously.

"Paco... you can see them?!" She grew hopeful. That there was a possibility that she could prove she's been telling the truth. Her eyes were wide as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"See what?!" He repeated in confusion. His heart rate rose in fear of what she would do next.

"The... scars." She stated quietly. She remained deathly still almost as if she wasn't completely there. Like she was a living shell of her former self.

"Scars?" He was dumbfounded.

"Yeah. The only thing that remains... each time I die." Were the last words he heard before the world went black and he landed on the linoleum tiles below him with a thud.


	3. Migraine

**A/N: Man. I'm sorry for the long hiatus! I had some personal things goon! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Sorry, I know it's kinda short, but nevertheless I hope you still like it! Hopefully there won't be another wait as long as this last one!**

Lynn's head pounded against her skull as she dragged her feet across the asphalt ground. Her face was contorted into one of discomfort and aggravation. She sighed in agonizing boredom as the sharp and piercing sound of the coach's whistle resonated throughout the field.

She flinched, covering her ears as the dull throbbing turned sharp. She hissed out as people rushed out in front of her.

"Man, Luce was right. People are the fucking worst." She groaned under her breath as she too hurried over to the only middle aged man she, somewhat, respected.

She watched him shout, dazed, as the pain in her head dulled down again. She took a deep breath and re-opened her eyes, which she didn't even realize were closed in the first place, to followed his erratic movements.

Her heart rate accelerated as he turned to her. His face gave a look of annoyance and disappointment. His lips were pursed as if he was awaiting an excuse of some kind from her.

Lynn looked at him, confused as her attention fixated itself back onto reality. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself mute in embarrassment.

"Huh. That's what I thought, Loud." He scoffed at the thirteen year old angrily as he took a deep breath. "You're off the team."

"W-WHAT?!" Lynn choked at the thought. Her heart stopped dead in her chest as tears welled up in her eyes. Adrenaline pumped quickly throughout her veins as she trembled in shock.

"I said, you're off the team. You obviously don't care about soccer anymore seeing how many practices and games you skipped." He nonchalantly sighed. Somehow, those words were still laced with venom.

Lynn was speechless. The throbbing ache under her skull was growing more and more painful. Her body physically flinched as she stumbled back. Her hands firmly gripped the sides of her head as she fell to her knees and groaned.

Her teammates turned to her in concern, along with the coach who was already cautiously walking over to the small girl.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her head pounded harder and harder. She screamed out for help while her former teammates grabbed their phones and dialed for help.

The coach bent down and attempted to do... something! But he didn't actually know, nor understand what was wrong with her.

Lynn began to spasm uncontrollably. Her body quaked, mimicking the pain coming from her forehead, as blood slowly trickled from the corners of her mouth.

Her trails of tears turned into full on sobs as she moaned in agonizing pain. She felt something practically block her airway and began to hack up more and more blood in attempt to finally, once again grasp the sweet feeling of oxygen filling her lungs.

Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as her world around her grew fuzzier and fuzzier. Her hands, which were supporting her up, grew limp which caused her face to collide with the rough terrain beneath her.

She couldn't see anything. Her hearing was cut off shortly after. And eventually, she stopped moving altogether. Her heartbeat was now non-existent, as her body lost its color.

"O-oh MY GOD!" Margo stuttered out in horror before blowing chunks. The rest of their teammates stashed their phones away as they looked down in pity.

"What the hell just happened?!" The coach shouted as he backed away from Lynn's corpse.


End file.
